


unrequested naming

by goldendrachma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendrachma/pseuds/goldendrachma
Summary: Marinette found a pastime while bored, which she didn't plan on her friends finding out. But it seemed the opportunity was too good to go to waste.She accidentally came up with Adrien's name for his sex tape.





	unrequested naming

Adrien and Nino entered the classroom as the former explained to the latter why he couldn’t make it to a gaming session they had planned with weeks of anticipation because Gabriel Agreste had suddenly decided that the show couldn’t go on without his son. In other words, he had to be there for every goddamn light, makeup and catwalk rehearsal and including every little modification for the upcoming Spring/Summer Agreste collection that was due in four weeks.

“You know how everything’s complicated when I can’t come—”

“Everything’s complicated when I can’t come, name of your sex tape” Three heads turned up to look at Marinette in shock and bewilderment, although not without an ounce of amusement.

“...t-to work and my, you know what, I’m not gonna end that thought”, finished Adrien as he dumbly stared at Marinette.

“What the fuck Marinette”, Alya threw a wild laugh, not quite believing what had just come out of her best friend’s mouth. Sure, it was long past since Marinette overcame her stuttering problem when talking to Adrien, but she didn’t know that she was _that_ comfortable.

Marinette whipped her head up from her phone where she was nonchalantly scrolling the Ladyblog posts that Alya had previously insisted on checking out since she discovered Marinette had been neglecting her reading duties as a Ladybug fan.

“What the fuck what?” asked the accused. Adrien hated that he had to admit that she looked cute with that innocent look she was acting out. _Yes, acting out because there’s no way she can be that innocent if she handed off comments like that out nowhere_ , thought Adrien. However, Alya was content to know that her best friend was still in there somewhere and wasn’t, in fact, forced somehow by some strange power into acting as an overconfident and cocky person, because it obviously made sense that Marinette was able to throw that kind of joke (could she call it a joke? Well, whatever _that_ was) towards _Adrien_ if only she did not realize that she had actually spoken out loud her thoughts.

“Really? Everything’s complicated when I can’t come, name of your sex tape? Ring a bell?” Supplied Alya to her friend, which she watched in amusement as it dawned on Marinette what had come out of her mouth only seconds ago.

“You know, that was really unexpected,” mused Nino trying to muffle, albeit unsuccessful, his laughter. “Like from all the things I’ve heard you say, Mari, I’m strangely proud of this one.”

“Seriously, Nino? You are proud of her for naming my nonexistent sex tape?”

“Yeah. Also, you could always go down that road, man”, Nino bumped Adrien’s shoulder. “Imagine”, he started as he opened his arms wide and looking into the horizon “ _Former child star and haute couture model Adrien Agreste has finally meddled in with the dark side of being a celebrity_ in every magazine. After all, all press is good press.” He winked. “Give it a thought. Maybe something to consider when you are in a hurry for easy money.” He winked again. Adrien, who was furiously blushing since the moment that Marinette casually dared to throw that comment, only managed to shove him hard enough for Nino to lose his balance.

Remembering the cause for all this misrepresentation of his integrity, Adrien faced his black-haired friend. It was a funny scene, to be honest, to see her with her hands on her face trying to hide her embarrassment because, apparently, she hadn’t actually plan to voice out loud her comment. What in Earth made her think like that was outside Adrien’s knowledge and he concluded he didn’t want to know, either. But he had to admit, it was somewhat funny. And witty? Maybe.

Marinette lifted her head up from her hands and stared at Adrien. “I’m really sorry, you know”, she giggled. “Um…heh, I don’t know why I said it”. He could see right through her, and she wasn’t even sorry. She wasn’t only maniacally grinning, she was also fighting against giggling. He put his arms on the table, one at each of Marinette’s sides. Marinette suddenly stopped smiling and looked up to him.

“I don’t think you’re actually sorry. And I think you’re pretty much enjoying yourself, aren’t we, Marinette?”

“Oh, um… o-of course I am sorry, Adrien.” Said person flexed his elbows and leaned closer to Marinette, almost nose to nose with an inquisitive look, nothing but mischief in his eyes. Marinette tried to escape his penetrating gaze, but she was trapped between her chair and her friend/ex-but-not-really-crush’s face. _Yep, I am doomed_. She felt her heart pounding and, consequently, a blush was rapidly covering her face. She felt her palms starting to get sweaty, which she had hated as much as her stammering on the early stages of her infatuation. “Oh god, can we forget this ever happened? Please?”, muttered a flustered Marinette. Adrien, for his part, only grinned wickedly.

“Huh… Can we forget this ever happened? Name of _your_ sex tape, Marinette. Seems we are even now”, he chuckled and stood up right, leaving her once again with her hands covering her face. He could see her ears turning red to which he only cackled and decided not to think any longer about what had just gone down between them.

Still smiling, Adrien started getting ready for class, while Nino and Alya gawked at both them for nearly ten seconds before breaking up with laughter until Mme Bustier came in and silenced them, thus ending Marinette’s mortification.

Marinette spent the whole period chiding herself for not keeping her thoughts to herself. True, she had been doing this for awhile now, where it was impossible not to think certain out of context phrases that people said as sex tape names. It wasn’t her fault, really. She just had a knack for listening to people’s conversations when she worked at the bakery. Moreover, the sex tape naming had come naturally with all the potential titles people casually said, so sue her for trying to have fun when the work at the bakery was slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Jake and Amy's jokes in the tv show Brooklyn Nine-Nine (seriously, go watch it if you haven't). For a glimpse not only to the show, but also to the jokes, watch the video in the link below.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ock5HVWPlk&t=1s
> 
> And also, every comment is appreciated. English is not my mother tongue, so any critique on grammar, spelling, coherence, storyline, etc is accepted.


End file.
